


I don't have anyone but you

by Dominatrix



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Awwww too much fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is scared that he will be haunted by his memories at night. Pepper is supposed to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't have anyone but you

„Miss Potts?“

„Yes, Tony?“ She smiled at him as he came towards her. He still wore a bandage wrapped around his hand, which had been injured at the fight with Obadiah Stane, and he looked pretty tired, but he was alive. The delight she felt about this fact was not possibly put into words.

“I have to ask you for a great favour.”

“Alright. I’m listening.“ This one couldn’t be bigger than the previous were. Pepper had done much for him, and the span of her activities reached from “Please take care of this ten-million-dollar art collection” over “Please call this woman a cab” to “Please get me a coffee from somewhere”.

“Please don’t be angry” he started. Pepper frowned. She had never heard _that._

„Sleep at my side tonight – just tonight, just for this night. Please, Miss Potts. Just do this for me.” Surprised, Pepper took a step back.

„Tony, I can’t. You’re my boss. And I’m not a woman like that. I can’t sleep with you.“ Well, she wanted it, she wasn’t able to deny it anymore, but she pulled herself together. Tony Stark was an utterly handsome man, funny, charming, incredibly intelligent…He was just…She shook her head angrily to get rid of these thoughts. “There surely are plenty of women in the radius of five miles that would love to follow this suggestion.“ _Including me._ He grinned, as if he has read her mind.

„I meant sleeping at my side rather as company, purely platonic. Nothing physical. But it’s nice that you directly think about that.”

She could feel how a mild redness shot in her face. Tony’s grin grew wider before it disappeared all of a sudden and made room for a worried, almost scared expression.

“I can’t sleep alone. Not now.” He hesitated shortly. „Do I ask for too much from you, Pepper?“

She enjoyed how he spoke out her name. Without really knowing what she did there, without the possible consequences in mind, she shook her head.

“No. I understand you.”

“I would ask someone else, but I don’t have anyone but you.” She stretched out her hand to him smiling and he took it hesitating.

“Would this be all, Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, Pepper, this would be all.”

 

She let him guide her in his bedroom. She had been standing quite often in this room – mostly to wake him up or to remind him of a certain engagement he had forgot – but this was something else. Now they were alone. Now she was close to Tony, closer than ever before.

While Tony disappeared in the bathroom Pepper slipped out of her pumps and her grey pencil skirt before she placed it over a chair neatly. There was no single word to describe her feelings right now. She was nervous, but also proud. Proud that Tony believed that she could protect him from the things that haunted him at night when he was alone and nothing could distract him from the memories on his time as a hostage and a prisoner.

With trembling fingers and shaking knees she slipped under the blanket of Tony’s bed. The fabric was soft, cool and very pleasant on the bare skin of her legs. Pepper still wore her blouse and it didn’t bother her at all that she would be completely crinkled the next morning.

 

When Tony stepped out of the bathroom with an insecure expression on his face Pepper took a deeper breath than she had to. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and dark pajama trousers that were situated very deep on his hips so a narrow strip of his tanned skin was visible. His view still fixated on Pepper he turned off the lights. The shine that came from his chest submerged the room in a cold, bluish twilight.

With a tremble in her stomach that spread out on her whole body and was almost impossible to suppress Pepper watched Tony’s movements as he climbed under the blanket, too. He seemed a little agitated, and from time to time he grimaced with pain, but when he lay on his back and just the shimmer of the ARC-reactor that was let in his chest illuminated his face Tony really looked happy.

“I thank you for what you’re doing for me.” Pepper was relieved that it was too dark to enable Tony to see the smile on her lips. Very relieved.

“Can I only ask you for one thing, Tony?”

„Everything, Miss Potts.“

„Could we forget tonight what I’m working for you? Could we just act like we’re friends? It would make everything less…awkward.”

„Sure. You’re suspended from work until tomorrow morning.“

„Thanks“ she murmured before she buried her head at his shoulder. It had been an awful long day. Actually, when she thought about it, the last four months had only consisted of long days. Long days, full of work, loaded with sorrow, and far too short, sleepless nights.

“Tony?”

“Yea?”

„I’m happy that you’re not dead.“

„Me too, Pepper“ he replied and lay a arm around her before he kissed her hair tenderly and pulled her closer. “Me too.”

 

It was the first time long since that both Pepper and Tony slept through the night and didn’t feel like they’ve been run over by a truck.


End file.
